


I can't wait for you boy

by girlwthesoftsound



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwthesoftsound/pseuds/girlwthesoftsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It all became clear once they entered the shop and Matty's eyes went straight to the counter, and when he spotted the very pretty long haired boy sitting there looking rather bored, turned away quickly and went down one of the short aisles. George smirked, looking between the two, Matty, peeking above a shelf and the pretty boy still having not looked up at them yet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't wait for you boy

"It'll jus be a minute, guys, god" Matty yelled back out to the lads out in the car who were all rolling their eyes, because nothing took Matty just a minute and they just wanted to make it to the pub already. He pulled open the glass door, the little ding ringing out through the mostly empty petrol station. He really only wanted to get cigarettes but being himself he had to wander the store first and see if there were any interesting things for him to find. Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye and hearing shuffling, he looked up to see a person sitting behind the counter. Since he was nothing but a few feet a way he was able to get a good look at him, his brown hair pulled back into a bun and bright eyes very distinctive, brought out even more so by the green in the t shirt that was underneath the open button up, a patch on it reading Harry. A loud sound of Harry clearing his throat brought Matty back down to earth.  
"Er...can I help you?" the attendant asked, raising an eyebrow and looking a little weirded out at this stranger who had been staring at him for a full minute, a bit of a stupid look on his face as he did so. Harry quickly took notice of all the features on the other man standing before him, just in case this turned robber-y and he had to pick him out of a line up, not that he would forget that hair.  
"Oh....yeah, sorry" Matty said, shaking his head and closing the distance between him and the counter, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a wallet "Marlboro lights" he said simply, pulling out a couple of bills while Harry cautiously turned to get the cigarettes, throwing them onto the counter and punching a few buttons on the register.  
"£9.40" Harry said, accepting the bills from Matty and glancing up at the sharp breath that he exhaled "Could quit, then you wouldn't have to spend nearly ten quid on some sticks you suck on" Harry said, handing him back his change along with the receipt, a proud smile on his face "Have a good night" he said before rolling his eyes and sitting back down on his little stool, pulling a worn out book out from under the counter and opening it. Matty wasn't sure what to do, so he collected his items and shoved everything into his pockets.  
"If I quit I wouldn't have much of a reason to come back here and see you again then would I?" he said, before pushing back through the door, not turning back around to see Harry's head snap up at his comment, a bit of a stunned look on his face. He actually tried very hard not to turn around and look at the beautiful boy behind him, and instead focused on his friends who were yelling at him from George's car to hurry the fuck up.  
~  
"Hey! Matty! Pay attention mate" George said, snapping in front of his friends face, trying to bring him back from where his head went and handing off the joint he was holding.  
"Oh, sorry" Matty said, shaking his head, his curls bouncing around his face as he took it and took a long hit, holding it in and spacing out again. He bare;y heard George scoff and mumble something about 'Letting it burn down to a nub' as he fished the joint from between Matty's fingers.  
"Where the hell are you?" he asked, leaning back against the pillows on his bed and stretching his legs out, resting them behind Matty and watching him as he smoked. Matty turned his head slowly and stared at George, not completely sure of what he asked him but knowing he definitely said something, so he settled on just shrugging. It had been a few days since he met the boy in the petrol station and he had been back a few times, but he hadn't seen him again. He didn't know why he wanted to see him again so badly, it's not like they had some spectacular connection and it was love at first sight, but christ was he pretty and Matty couldn't get him out of his mind. Why couldn't he get him out of his mind? He reached into his pocket and opened his pack of cigarettes, keeping them out of sight because he knew that it wasn't empty and if George noticed then this next lie wouldn't work.  
"I'm out of cigarettes, wanna run down to the shop and get more? Maybe some snacks?" Matty asked, shoving the box back into his pocket and standing up before George could even respond, heading out of the room as George sat there, still processing what had just happened. He shrugged and put out the joint before standing up and pulling his shoes on, following Matty, who was already walking out the front door. By the time George got to the car, Matty was already sitting in the passenger seat, his seatbelt on, and his legs bouncing up and down, looking up as George got in.  
"Come on then" he said, gesturing out towards the road to hint to George to get going, leaving the blonde to wonder what the hell was getting into his best friend. Yeah, he got desperate sometimes for smokes but this seemed different.  
It all became clear once they entered the shop and Matty's eyes went straight to the counter, and when he spotted the very pretty long haired boy sitting there looking rather bored, turned away quickly and went down one of the short aisles. George smirked, looking between the two, Matty, peeking above a shelf and the pretty boy still having not looked up at them yet. Well, not until there was a loud crash, which caused both George and the boy to look over, to see Matty standing next to a display of novelty keychains, most of which were now on the floor.  
"Oops?" Matty offered up, his cheeks turn pink as he looked up at George and darkening significantly when he noticed the cashier staring at him as well "Sorry...I'll get it" he said bending over and starting to pick up the keychains. George watched the boy roll his eyes and set down his book, sliding off his stool and coming round to help Matty, crouching down next to him.  
"S'alright, I've got it" Harry said, nudging Matty out of the way to get at the display and fallen items, ignoring the snicker from the tall man behind them and then the ding from the door as he presumably left. Harry finally turned to look at whoever was the person causing him to work at his job right then and realized he knew them. Well didn't really know him but he remembered him, he knew he wouldn't forget that hair, or his parting words. "You've been here" he said softly, putting the last keychain up and standing up, brushing dirt off the front of his black jeans. Matty's face turned pink again as he stood as well, nodding slightly, the confidence from their last encounter gone after he made a complete ass of himself.  
"Uh, yeah..just here for some snacks and cigarettes" he mumbled, not making eye contact with the bright eyes before him.  
"And to knock my display over" Harry remarked, keeping his smile gentle as to not make the other feel too bad. Matty let out a nervous laugh and nodded, turning back down the aisle and finding any reason to end this conversation. He grabbed a pack of smarties and a bag of crisps before heading up to the counter, dropping them both there.  
"Marlboro lights" he mumbled, watching through the curls that fell in his face as Harry grabbed them, scanned everything, and threw it all into a bag. He gave him his total and Matty had barely gotten his change before he was bolting out of the shop, getting into Georges car as quickly as possible, trying to ignore his best friend laughing at him and only focusing on how nice Harry looked with his hair down.  
~  
Although Matty had thoroughly embarrassed himself, he still managed to go back. The next day and the day after that and the day after that, for a good week, sometimes more than once a day if Harry wasn't there the first time he went. He realized this was somewhat stalkery behavior and he would have stopped, but one of the times he walked in, Harry's head snapped up immediately like he had been waiting for someone, and Matty could have sworn he saw his face absolutely light up at the sight of him.  
~  
It had been a few weeks since Matty had started to stop by the shop every day, and it was another night out with the lads, George by now knew his routine and without Matty even asking him to, he pulled into the petrol station and parked, looking over at Matty expectantly as Ross and Adam groaned in the back seat about Matty always having to come here. Matty grinned at his friend, mouthed a thank you, and hopped out of the car, heading up to the door and pushing it open. He saw the familiar brown hair, it was back up in a bun tonight, and this time he was wearing a white v neck and a plaid shirt over it, what looked like a bit of black ink peeking out from behind the fabric. Matty immediately went to the back of the shop, grabbing a water bottle from the cooler after looking over everything like he was trying to decide, and heading back up. When he set the water down he noticed a pack of cigarettes sitting there, his brand, actually. He looked up a puzzled look on his face as stared at Harry.  
"You're out, yeah?" the brunette asked, scanning the water and setting it down next to the cigarettes, which Matty had figured he must have scanned in anticipation of him needing them.  
"Yeah, but how'd you know?" Matty asked, genuinely bewildered, taking the appropriate amount of bills out and handing them over.  
"Well you bought some yesterday morning, which means you would have finished them by this morning, but you knew I wasn't working then so you stretched them so you could get them on my shift tonight on your way to the pub with your friends" Harry said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was, because Matty wasn't very subtle. He got his change and shoved it into his pocket, picking up the water and cigarettes, still a little surprised at everything Harry had just said to him.  
"Yeah...I suppose that'd be it" he said, starting to turn away from him but stopping abruptly and facing him again. "What time you get off?" he asked, suddenly very sure of himself.  
"Bout an hour"  
"Meet me at the pub down the street, Mallory's" Matty said, making solid eye contact with Harry, showing him he was serious.  
"Yeah, alright" Harry responded casually, although inside he was screaming. Took him long enough.  
~  
Matty was nervous, so yeah may have been drinking quicker than his usual pace. He was sat at the bar, jiggling his leg up and down ordering drinks faster than he probably should have been and downing them quickly as soon as they were set down in front of him. So he may have been a little drunk by the time Harry showed up, standing just inside the door and looking around, the neon sign behind him giving his hair a pink halo and causing Mattys stomach to jump up into his throat. He lifted his hand to give Harry a wave over, and once the other saw him, he nodded and made his way though the small crowd of people.  
"You look properly trashed" Harry said by ways of a greeting, Matty had come into the shop once or twice after a night out drinking but never wasted, usually just tipsy and giggly, less nervous than during the day when he was sober. This was definitely different than those times though and although Harry was hesitant, he sat down next to him on the stool anyway. "So I guess you're not the designated driver tonight?" he offered, signaling the bartender to get a drink.  
"Nope, not tonight, thas Georgie's job tonight" he said, pointing over to his tall friend who was talking to someone in a corner "Hopefully he doesn't get lucky or me and the lads may be screwed" he said, looking around for Adam and Ross who didn't seem to be anyway in his immediate vision, so he gave up rather quickly. Turning in time to watch Harry throw back a shot and set the glass back down on the bartop.  
"Well if you get stranded I live right around the corner" he said, knowing very well what the insinuated and not much caring at the moment, watching the smirk spread across Matty's face as he ordered two more shots, pushing them both across to Harry when they were set down.  
"It's catch up time, love"  
~  
By the time Harry caught up, Matty was already ahead of him again and trying to drag Harry out into the middle of the bar yelling at him to dance with him, even though the pub was very mellow at the moment, Matty didn't seem to care much. After Harry finally convinced him to not disrupt everyone's night and maybe go outside for some fresh air, they stepped out, Matty immediately lighting a cigarette that Harry hadn't even seen him take out. He tried to keep a respectable distance from the other, not wanting to inhale any smoke but not wanting to seem rude at the same time.  
"Why'd you ask me to come out tonight?" Harry asked suddenly, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets, although not too successfully as they were fairly tight. He watched Matty stare at him for a moment while taking a drag of the cigarette.  
"Wanted to see if lighting other than fluorescent suited you" he said, shrugging with a small laugh, glancing over to see Ross and George talking, both leaning against the brick building, George with a joint dangling from his fingers. "Wanted to see if this thing I had was just some baseless crush on some pretty guy I see at the petrol station" he answered too truthfully, and if he hadn't been drunk he probably would have cared more about the words that just came out of his mouth without his permission. Harry looked away, trying to stop his cheeks from reddening up but not succeeding very well, looking back up the second he heard Matty's voice again "Why'd you agree?".  
"Cause I knew it wasn't baseless" Harry said simply, before touching Matty's arm "Stay here" he said, before running back inside, leaving Matty a little confused, although not too much to light another cigarette and watch George and Ross, waving at them when they noticed him and looking confused when he shook his head at their gesture to come over. He pointed to the door right as Harry reemerged from it, a small satisfied smile on hiss face as they both realized.  
"Come on" Harry said, taking Matty's hand and dragging him down the sidewalk with no further explanation.  
"Woah, woah I've got to pay my tab" he said, pointing back but still following the long haired boy, dropping his cigarette as he did so.  
"Don't worry bout it" Harry said, shaking his head and continuing to drag the other, not caring how well he was following. Once Matty found his footing he managed to get a nice jog going behind Harry, realizing for the first time how long his legs were and trying not to stare too much so he wouldn't trip on his own legs. After a few minutes of walking they finally reached a door and Harry let go of Matty's hand to dig in his pocket and pull out some keys, which Matty wasn't entirely sure how he fit in there. Once the door was unlocked, Harry grabbed his hand again and dragged him up a set of stairs, where he unlocked another door which Matty was also drug through. They were in, what Matty assumed to be, Harry's flat which was very well kept and nice looking. He took in the living room where a very nice leather couch sat with a fluffy orange cat who seemed to missing a front leg was perched on the arm rest, seeming very comfortable and content.  
"Nice place" he finally spoke, although he was forced to stop there because he was being pushed against a wall and very suddenly there were lips on his and hands pushing up his shirt which was mostly unbuttoned anyway. He returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as was given to him and before he knew it he was being pulled forward again and pushed down a hallway and into a room. They got on the bed, both of them pushing their shoes off as they did and getting comfortable, laying in front of each other and kissing heatedly. It was rushed like it was leading to something but that something didn't seem to be anywhere in the near future, and Matty was okay with that. He could kiss as long as Harry wanted to.  
And they did kiss for quite a while, although there was a bit of touching from both of them, Harry's fingers playing with Matty's nipples and Matty palming Harry through his skin tight jeans, things stayed very calm. It had been about an hour and their limbs were all tangled up and they were both falling asleep a bit, but neither of them could bring themselves to pull their lips from the others. So they fell asleep, holding each other, lips touching and fully clothed. And the night had turned out better than either of them had hoped.  
~  
Matty woke up first to confusion as to where he was, and once he saw the cat sitting in front of him and staring, remembered and was annoyed that he woke up to a cat and not to Harry. He stretched out his limbs, feeling very rested but a bit uncomfortable from having slept in his jeans, and smelled something wafting through the flat. He got up and opened the door, hearing music float down the hallway. He quietly followed the smell and sound and ended up finding the kitchen, where Harry was standing at the stove in just a pair of low trackies, barefoot and cooking pancakes. Matty saw the small radio and realized that's not where the majority of the sound was coming from, it was actually coming from Harry, singing along to the music and swinging his hips as he flipped a pancake, letting out a satisfied laugh as it flipped perfectly and going back to his singing right after. Matty stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and just watching, really glad he acted on his instinct of asking Harry to come out the night before, because it definitely wasn't a baseless crush. Matty was head over heels for this kid and he barely knew anything about him. The energy he gave off was enough for Matty to know that.  
"Morning" Matty said, his voice a little groggy sounding, watching as Harry jumped a bit and turned to see him, cheeks pink.  
"Oh, sorry" he said, turning and looking at the radio before back at Matty "Did I wake you? Was trying to be quiet" he felt bad, usually his room was pretty sound proof, and he wanted Matty to get as much rest as possible.  
"No, actually, the cat did. Sort of stared me down until I got up, seemed like he wasn't too happy I was in your bed" Matty said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh thas Tipsy, don't mind him, he just likes to check out new people" Harry said before turning back to the stove. Matty let out a laugh at the discovery of Harry's cats name. Honestly.  
"That's genius" he said, spotting a coffee pot across the kitchen and heading towards it, checking to see if it was fresh before looking around for a mug. Harry reached up into a cabinet without looking up from his cooking and handed him one, which Matty accepted with a smile before pouring himself a cup. Harry was very concentrated on what he was doing, and it was quite cute actually. His eyebrows were furrowed up and his hair was hanging around his face, framing his concentration perfectly. So Matty settled down at the table to watch him and sip his coffee, and he was quite content with doing just that, not needing the extra noise of chatter, just enjoying the company of another person.  
Once Harry was done, he put all of the pancakes onto a huge plate with tons of butter and syrup, grabbed two forks and gestured for Matty to follow him back into his room, which Matty did all too happily. They settled down onto the bed, both with a mug of coffee on the nightstands next to them and the plate of pancakes between them. Harry managed to find a marathon of some baking competition show and they ate and watched, staying in bed with their marathon long after their bellies were full and the plate was set aside. Actually they ended up staying there all day, occasionally taking breaks from their show to kiss, and spending most of the time holding each other, taking turns to tuck their head into the others shoulder. At one point Matty ended up draped across Harry's lap and he wasn't sure why but it was a comfortable position and they were both happy, as Harry got to play with the others curly hair. They talked and finally got to know each other, talking about their families and about how much they meant to both of them, and where they wanted to go with their lives. At one point they ordered chinese takeaway and Harry took his turn to lay across Matty's lap and watch more of their marathon as they ate, Matty rushing through his food so he could play with Harry's hair while it was still draped across his legs. Every time Matty looked down into Harry's eyes he was brought back to that first night in the petrol station and he couldn't believe that this was where their story had brought them. Here, together, in Harrys bed eating massive amounts of food and watching tv and just enjoying each others company. Matty didn't even need them to do anything else because right here what they had, was absolutely perfect.


End file.
